Top 10 WORST Mario Party Mini-Games!
With the release of Mario Party: The Top 100, PBG goes over his least-favourite Mario Party mini-games. Synopsis PBG talks about how Mario Month was originally supposed to celebrate Mario Party: The Top 100, but it was 'so good' that he didn't want talk about it. He then tells the viewer about the Top 10 BEST Mario Party Mini-Games! video. He then says that no single player minigames and button mashing games are included. 10. Bumper Balls. PBG quotes himself, saying "It's always a draw!" He talks about how he knows many people like the game, and admits he might be missing something, but 4/5 times it ends in a draw. He then talks about how the Mario Party: The Top 100 version is somehow worse. PBG then starts complaining about Mario Party: The Top 100. 9. The Choicest Voice. PBG wonders if the game is from Mario Party: Island Tour. After that, he wonders if it was for the DS or 3DS. Then his memory card fills up. He then does impressions of some Mario characters, ending by just screaming into the mike, getting 5 out of 5. 8. Cointagious. The viewer is asked if they remember the Mario Party game where Mario goes on a cruise. PBG then talks about how the game is only rolling dice. 7. Flip the Chimp. PBG says that he could fill the list nearly with only Mario Party 8 games, and how Mario Party 8 was the first Mario Party game of the Wii. He then introduces Flip the Chimp and explains how it is played. PBG then talks about how, after winning the monkey sometimes slides down with no animation. 6. Crane Game. PBG talks about how it a super-unbalanced 1 vs. 3 game. He then talks about how it is basically impossible for the 1 player to lose. 5. Dunk Bros. PBG sings about basketball, then introduces the game. He talks about how the player can never get a shot and the computers can never miss a shot. 4. Piranha's Pursuit. Piranha's Pursuit is another unfair 1 vs. 3 Mini Game. PBG tells the viewer how the 3 players can rarely ever win, even when the 1 player stuffs up multiple times. 3. Coin Shower Flower. The viewer is told that PBG was originally going to put Heat Stroke from Mario Party 5 here, but decided to go with another Mario Party 1 game, Coin Shower Flower. PBG talks about how the game works, and how unfair the coin ratio is. He then talks about how if the 1 player on the flower falls off, the game ends. 2. Rudder Madness. A Disclaimer is given about upcoming startling imagery. PBG hypes up Rudder Madness, complaining about Blooper along the way. He then breaks down, and Luigi 'explodes'. '''1. M.P.I.Q. '''PBG talks about how kids love quizzes, especially quizzes with impossible to know answers. He then talks about how it just devolves into spamming the A button. PBG then starts saying Toad in a Box sucks, Box Mountain Mayhem sucks, Crank to Rank sucks, Curtain Call sucks, the Beat goes on suck, Mario Party: The Top 100 sucks, and Mario Party in general sucks. PGB then retracts his statement about the Beat goes on saying that it can be intense, and isn't too bad. PBG wants everyone to watch the Best Mario Party games list, and Minecraft Hardcore #6, and to buy the Mario Month shirt. Category:Top Tens Category:Videos